From love to Family
by KimiMellark1
Summary: Go through Finick and annie's life with... TWINS! They will face hardships, dangers, and worst of all diper changes. There will also be some KatnissxPeeta, PrimxRory, MadgexGale. Please read co-written with my sister. Promiss you will absolutly love. thanks kimimellark1 and sis
1. Chapter 1

In Finnicks POV

"Finnick, Finnick wake up. Please Finnick wake up please." I open my eyes to a familiar beautiful face. "Annie? Where are we? Did I die? Am I in haven? Are you an angel?" I say jokingly. "Yes I'm Annie. We are in a hospital in the capital. No your alive thank god. You're not in haven, and I'm not an angel." " Are you sure you're not an angle. You sure look like one." She smiles and giggles. I love it when she smiles.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed yet." I'm very confused.

"Is it you're beauty, because I noticed that a long time ago."

"No, um… Finnick?"

"What is it sweet pea is something wrong? Are you okay? Annie you can tell me anything. Really."

"I'm, pregnant."

She's pregnant? I smile because what a better surprise after your almost eaten alive by mutts then to find out you have a baby on the way. I try to sit up but she starts to panic then says

"The doctors said you need to lie down and take it easy for a while."

"Okay. So are we having a stunning little boy or a beautiful little girl?" I truthfully don't care as long as it has her perfect blue eyes.

"All I know is we are having twins" She says simple and easy.

"twins?" her smile grouse wider. I'm stunned and joyful at the same time. then something else all together. Doubt. A million questions fill my head. Will I be a good father? Will I be able to handle two? Will I love them? Will they hate me?

"how far along are you?" is all I get out after about six minutes.

"Four months."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two months."

"Is Kattniss okay?"

"Yep, and Peeta got his memory back after the, um… accident."

"That's great. How are they doing and where are they?"

"They moved back to twelve and their engaged too."

"I always knew they'd get married some day. So when can I leave this place and go home"

"It depends where's home?"

"Where ever you are dear."

"You can leave the hospital tomorrow, as long as you take it easy."

"Then where will we go?"

"I have a hotel for us until our house in four is ready."

"That sounds great. White a second. What about our houses?"

"Both destroyed during the fighting."

"Oh. …Who found me?"

"Peeta did, and he shall be forever in my gratitude."

"Note to self thank Peeta."

I know it's way too short. But, I couldn't white to get finnick out of the hospital. Just to clear a few things up. Finnick of course did not die. Neither did Prim. Prim is 15 and dating Rory (one of gales siblings). gale is 'in deep' with a girl from 12 named madge. peeta got his memory back but still has flashbacks. This story will be in many different POVs (point of views). If you have a question please don't hesitate to ask in a review. No question, comment or review of any kind will go unread/unanswered. All questions will be answered at the top of the next chapter. Okydoky so let's cut the robot act. I love reviews and please check out my page. By the way I can't think of any baby names so if you got one two thee please put it/them in a review. I'll choose the two I like best and use them in the story. at the end of each chapter I will tell you who's POV the next chapter is in. so the next chapter will be in finnick and annies POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Finnicks pov

It's been two months since I got out of that retched hospital. My wife Annie is seven months pregnant. she should be wakening up soon, in fact.

"well aren't you a vision of beauty."

"well I wouldn't say that."

"don't say that your gorgeous."

"look at me I'm stinking fat."

"beautifully fat."

"You can always make me feel better Finnick."

"I know."

I love when she smiles. she doesn't just act like an angle, she is an angle.

…..

Annie's pov

my adoring husband finnick is always commenting me on how beautiful I am even though I'm seven months pregnant.

I can't wait for my children to be born. It's the one thing that keeps me sane through this pregnancy. All of this bloating and hormonal incidents and outbreaks. I can tell finnick will be a wonderful husband; he always helps me and talks to my ever expanding stomach. He doesn't seem to mind my hormones or crazy diet.

"WOW" I said amazed.

"What is something wrong?" Finnick questioned me exasperated.

"I felt the baby kick" I replied with a huge smile on my face. "Come here."

He did as instructed and sure enough kick, kick, kick. His smile was big enough to engulf the whole of Panam."Amazing" he uttered.

…..

Mystery person's POV:

I watched as finnick twirled her around. Them both laughing without a care in the world. Well here is something to care about. Annie Cresta I'm coming for you. FINNICK IS **MINE!**

….

Katniss POV:

Peeta and are getting married in 2 months and I can't wait. I need to cal Annie to ask her to be a bridesmaid. YAY! I say to myself as I dial the number belonging to Annie Odiar.

**Well thanks to our first reviewer, We adore those names but the pool is still open so let us know! We're going to try to include a lot more mystery and adventure we will take any suggestions you have and try to include them in our story. Remember to review and favorite us we really appreciate it. Thanks! Also a big shout out to our friend Emma D.**


End file.
